


sastiel

by Flofa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s10e05 Fan Fiction
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa





	sastiel

A SIDE：

"Uh, Cass, have you ever heard 'sastiel'?"

Sam坐在软靠背的沙发上，问正沉溺在电视节目里的Castiel。

“No.Who is that?” Castiel朝他看过来。

“It's not a person's name. It's a term, means you and me. Got it? Sam and Castiel.”

“It's an abbreviation? ”

“Right. People love to use such abbreviations today. It's simple and convenient. I think you should learn that.”

“Okay.”Castiel冲他微微一笑，"Thank you for telling me this."

“Dingdingding…”

电话响了，Castiel接起了它。

"Hello,Dean…Yes…You can…I don't know…I think…sa…sastiel will be here and wait for you."

Castiel挂掉电话，继续看他的电视。Sam在一旁却忍不住勾起了嘴角。

++++++++

"Sam, Dean sounds unpleasant."隔了一会儿，Castiel说道。

"Why did you say that?"

"He said, what the fu…fuck…"

"Oh, he said that?"

"Yes."

"Maybe he just doesn't know the term. Don't worry. He is fine." Sam安慰了Castiel，然后他看了看表，"I think he will be around anytime. Can you do me a favor?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Here, yeah. Right, stand right here, in front of the wall."

Sam要Castiel站起来，站到墙边，然后Sam站到他的面前，盯着他的眼睛。

"Okay, Cass,say that word."

"Sastiel?"

"Yes. Say it again."

"Sastiel."

"Again."

"Sastiel."

"Again."

"Sastiel."

Castiel不明白为何Sam要他一直重复着说这个词，而他每说一遍，Sam眼里的热度就增加一分。

"Oh…I'm damn cursed."

Sam的手指摸着他的脸，终于把唇压了过去。

Castiel被Sam摁在墙壁上吻得满脸通红。这就是Dean开门第一眼看到的景象。

"Sam!!!"他吼了出来。

 

B SIDE：

从女子学校回来，有两个词就出现在了Sam的认知里。 

‘Destiel’和‘Sastiel’。 

起初他只是在回想那个案件的时候会连带着想起这两个有意思的词，还有Dean听到这两个词的反应。 

就好像是一段欢乐的小插曲。 

所以他从未把这两个词的意思抓出来咀嚼清楚。 

直到有一天，在手头的工作告一段落的时候，他在网页与网页之间闲逛，突然就想搜搜看这两个词。 

他先找了一下destiel。 

结果吓到了他。 

然后他搜了下sastiel… 

三分之一。 

好吧。 

他在心里想，边想边默默地合上电脑。 

的确，无可厚非，Castiel和他哥哥的交情比较深。他从地狱把他救回来，他进到他的梦里，他在他的影响下违抗了天堂的命令选择了人类。 

还有，Castiel亲口说他和Dean有更深的羁绊，Sam在那个句子里却被当做了对比项。虽然Chuck并没写到这一段。 

说不定那堆destiel的东西能实现? 

Sam被这个念头迷住了。 

不如试探一下Dean的想法？刺激一下他。或许会看到有意思的事情发生。 

所以起初Sam只是单纯地想开个玩笑。他想看看Dean的反应。Dean或许无动于衷，或许会引起重视。如果是前者，那就当作是纯粹的玩笑，无伤大雅。如果是后者，他会为他哥哥高兴的，因为他觉得Castiel很好，他们应该在一起。 

他的计划里，把Castiel叫到墙边，在Dean回来的时候摆出一副暧昧的姿势给Dean看。是的，这一定会引起Dean的注意的。 

顺便他还可以欣赏下Dean的表情，那肯定精彩。 

一切都很顺利，一切…直到Castiel按照他的要求站到墙边为止，都那么顺利。 

可是就在Castiel用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛认真注视着他，嘴里重复着'sastiel'这个词的时候，他无可救药地沦陷了。 

因为在他的脑内，那被自动翻译成了"上我，Sam。" 

再搭配Castiel一贯专注的表情，他根本控制不住内心涌起的冲动。 

他吻了他，他吻了才知道Castiel吻起来有多么棒。他把他压在墙上，疯狂地品尝他的味道。 

他甚至就想这样跟他上床。 

可是这时候Dean回来了。Dean开门，怒吼，对，这在他的计划之内，但现在他却痛恨他的计划。 

他想按原先安排的那样告诉Dean这是个玩笑，但他说不出来了。在Dean的吼声中他笨拙地放开Castiel，把眼光别去了其他地方。 

结果是他得到了Dean的一顿教训，大致的内容是不准再开这种低级的玩笑。 

噢，Dean以为这是个玩笑。没错，这一开始的确是个玩笑，但现在已经不是了，再也不是了。 

不过很可惜，Dean没有更多的表示了。 

没有Sam最早期待的Dean会对Castiel有态度上的改变，或者是一些相对特别的举止。 

"不准再提sastiel，也不准提destiel。" 

Dean用了一句话结束掉了这场"恶作剧"。他把这些可能引起混乱的因素从他们三个的生活中抹去，就像他一贯做的那样。 

但是也许Dean真的爱着Castiel?因为他在说destiel这个词的时候，声音抖了一下。而且他遮遮掩掩的态度Sam太熟悉了——几乎发生在每个和Dean有关的女人出现的时候。 

可是Sam还能为Dean考虑什么呢，在他自己吻过Castiel以后。 

更多的是他会想到Dean和Castiel之间的交集，想到他们一起经历的，那么多的，可以被写进书里，画进画里的故事。 

这一点让Sam觉得心里酸酸的。 

现在他明白这是为什么了。 

因为该死的，他喜欢上了Castiel。 

在他忍不住吻了Castiel把玩笑变成真的的时候，在他想和Dean开那个玩笑的时候，也许还要更早，在他脱口而出sastiel这个词的时候。 

他开始在意Castiel，比Dean更在意。这不是好事，绝对不是。 

这天以前他帮Dean争取机会，可是这天之后他自己想要那个机会。 

他考虑了很久，终于决定放手一试。 

时间一天天过去，他和Dean的公路旅行，猎魔杀鬼的生活仍在继续。 

没有人再提起‘sastiel’或者‘destiel’。 

这两个表示关系的词就像是从他的生命中消失了一样。 

直到三个月后的某一天。 

"Uh，eh…Sam，我一直想问，为什么Dean不让我们继续用sastiel这个词?" 

Castiel喘了一口气，突然问他。 

"Oh…那是因为这个词意味着你和我谈恋爱，意味着你和我上床，意味着你被我上。对，就像现在这样…" 

 

END


End file.
